Nursery
The Nursery is where Wendy, John, and Michael Darling sleep and play, equivalent to a kids' bedroom and playroom in modern times. It was a major location in the original Peter Pan film. Background History While Peter Pan was visiting the Darling household to listen to Wendy's stories, the Darling's dog Nana barked at the intruders and while Peter escaped, his shadow was captured. That night, Wendy Darling discovered the shadow and stored it in her drawer to prevent it from getting into trouble. The next night, Peter and Tinker Bell returned to retrieve it. When they found it, they accidentally woke Wendy. As Peter attempted to restore it with soap, Wendy preferred the proper way and sewed it back on. Through conversation, Wendy learns that Peter likes to hear her stories. However, when Peter learns that she is to "grow up" and leave the nursery for good, Peter offers to take her to Never Land where she would never have to grow up. When the Darlings siblings return home from there Never Land adventure, Nana is overjoyed to be back in the house, as George finally realizes he's been too hard on Wendy and Nana. Sometime after the event of the first film, Wendy wrote the events of her adventure on the island in a book, so she and her brothers will never forget Peter Pan. Location It is located at the top of the roof of the Darling home, and it can be viewed from a gable dormer (a dormer resembling a doghouse) on said roof. Inside it's a quite enormous room with three beds, a dressing table, a toy chest at the foot of John's bed, and a foyer that leads into another room presumed to be a storage space, as Nana and Wendy leave this area carrying medicine bottles and a water pitcher respectively. Other objects in the nursery include various framed pictures on the walls, a dining table with chairs, a vanity with a mirror, and what appears to be a bookcase on one wall near the door. Another shot reveals a chair that remarkably resembles a modern-day recliner. The room is largely covered in purple carpeting except for the floor edges, which are hardwood. On top of the carpeting are several circular rugs. Role in the series The Nursery makes its first appearance in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book", Michael and John love hearing Wendy's stories about Never Land-especially when Peter Pan outsmarts Captain Hook, But that sneaky snook Hook hates to look like a bumbling fool, so he decides to fly to London, steal Wendy's storybook, and destroy her stories once and for all. Peter becomes aware of Hook's action and asks Jake and his pirate crew help Wendy and her siblings. Bloomsbury makes another appearance at the end of the special to thank Jake and his crew for saving her book Wendy tells the group a story much to there delight. Unknown to the group at first that even Captain Hook and his crew were enjoying the story from outside the window, until Hook loses his footing and is left dangling from the Darling household screaming for Smee to save him as the Darling siblings, Jake and his crew laugh at his humiliation. Printed material The nursery only appearance in printed media in the series is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games The nursery only video game appearance in the series is the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." Like in the episode special Captain Hook overhears Wendy and her siblings retelling adventures from there first visit to Never Land. Sick of looking like a fool Hook flies to London to destroy Wendy's book. The nursery is also featured in the character selection screen. Gallery Groupshot-battle for the book04.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book02.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book.jpg Darling siblings-Battle for the Book01.jpg Hook with Darling siblings-Battle for the Book01.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book02.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book01.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book06.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book03.jpg WendyNana&Michael -Battle for the Book01.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book17.jpg Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book12.jpg Darling siblings-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Characters-Jake's Story Quest.jpg Battle for the book page01.png Battle for the book page03.png Battle for the book page12.jpg Background for Mercury Filmworks-jake3.jpg Wendy Darling -Battle for the Book17.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book26.jpg Definition of nursery While the modern connotation of the word applies to infants in modern-day speech, in Victorian and Edwardian times, for the wealthy and middle classes, a nursery was a room or suite of rooms, usually at the top of a house (where the roof is), made for the purpose of caring for a family's children. Sometimes, this would include the night nursery where the children slept (with beds, as most often depicted), and a day nursery where they ate and played, or a combination thereof (as depicted in the Disney movie). The nursery suite would include some bathroom facilities and possibly a small- to medium-sized kitchen for the preparation of the children's meals. Like in Peter Pan, children who became too old to continue their care in the nursery are assumed to have got a separate room when they became old enough to leave. In the Victorian and Edwardian household, the children's quarters were referred to as the nursery, but the name of the responsible servant (or servants) had largely evolved from "nurse" to "nanny". The nursery maid was a general servant within there, and although regularly in the presence of the children, would often have a less direct role in their care, unlike how Nana is portrayed as being very much involved in the film.